


Falling Away

by AmarahOsiris



Series: Supernatural One Shots <3 [7]
Category: SPN, Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Angst and Feels, Dean is sad, Dean is worried about Sam, F/M, Heavy Angst, Reader is very sick, Sam is Scared, Sam is sad, Sam is worried
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 08:36:37
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,268
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11710761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmarahOsiris/pseuds/AmarahOsiris
Summary: WARNING: ALL THE ANGST!!!! MIXED IN WITH SOME WORRIED SAM & DEAN, FLUFF.





	1. Part One

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: ALL THE ANGST!!!! MIXED IN WITH SOME WORRIED SAM & DEAN, FLUFF.

*THUD*

The sound was so familiar to Sam ever since you’d gotten sick. You were no longer able to go on hunts with Sam and Dean, and you couldn’t keep anything down so you couldn’t walk without falling or crashing into things. So you’d basically been ordered to be on bed rest “until further notice” as Dean put it in that deep gravely voice of his. While you hated not being self sufficient, you didn’t mind that the boys were tending to your every need like a delicate princess, though they knew you were far from it. You could snap either of their necks with relative ease.

But the sound of you collapsing somewhere in the bunker made Sam jump where he sat.

“Oh no….Y/N…”

He raced around the corner to your room, to find it empty.

“Oh fuck…where did she go now?”

You were stubborn. You hardly ever listened to the boys when it came to your health. You always argued the same argument that fell on deaf ears “I don’t want to trouble y'all anymore than I already have!” You weren’t used to having to be waited on hand and foot. Nobody had ever shown you familial love like the Winchester and Co. had so you were used to handling everything yourself. But when you needed to go to the bathroom after laying in bed all day, trying to stomach water, you decided not to call upon the boys for help. But you’d never make it, your vision got foggy and you couldn’t remember where the bathroom was. Panic rose in you when you thought your memory was going along with all your strength, and you blacked out, hitting the cold hard floor with a thud, but not before your head struck the wall on your way down.

Sam ran all over the bunker looking for you. He was scared, thinking this time you were really hurt. But he wouldn’t know the extent until he found you, laying in the hallway in a pool of blood. His heart stopped cold in his chest, taking his breath away for a moment.

“Y/N!! Oh my God…. Y/N!” He practically slid onto the floor to pick up your unconscious frame from the ground. He could see that you had a bloody nose, and it was bleeding a lot heavier than if a healthier person had a nose bleed. He had no towel or tissue to get the bleeding to stop, so he set you down and stripped off the shirt he normally slept in and began trying to fix the problem.

“DEAN!!” he called out, hoping his brother wasn’t wearing headphones masturbating to hentai in his room.

His older brother was in fact not doing such horrible things in his bed and Sam heard him running towards where they were. When he turned the corner, his eyes widened as wide as physically possible. He came to his brother’s aid.

“What the hell happened Sammy?”

“I don’t know. Everything was quiet and then I heard a huge thud and… and then I knew.”

“Stubborn wench.” Dean grumbled. “Pick her up, get her to the infirmary. I’ll call Cas and see if he can’t finally put an end to whatever the hell is going on with her.”

And with that, Sam gently collected you in his arms and went straight for the exam room, leaving the pool of blood behind. No one bothered to clean it up. You were their first priority.


	2. Part Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING: ANGST, LOTS OF ANGST. DEATH. SAD SAM AND DEAN.

Sam carried you into the bunker’s infirmary, laying you down on the old 1940′s era exam chair, the bleeding from your nose never ceasing like he’d tried. You were becoming pale from the blood loss. It had to have been the blood thinners you’d been on for a heart problem. Sam was thinking they were causing the issues but he wasn’t sure. Dean followed in shortly. He immediately started trying to stop the bleeding from your nose when he noticed a lump starting to form on your forehead. It was a bright purple mixed with some blues and it stuck out very noticeably against your ever growing pale skin.

“Sammy, she hit her head, look” Dean pointed to the lump.

“You think those blood thinners she’s on caused all this?”

“Dude I don’t know what to think. She’s been on those meds for years before she met us. Why would they start causing problems now?”

“It’s possible,” Sam began, trying to keep his emotions together. For your sake. He took a deep breath before continuing, “that over time, the body can become immune to the medications trying to keep it alive and start…reacting…in a negative way.”

“So you’re saying this life saving medication could be killing her now?” Dean said, becoming more frustrated.

“Like I said it’s possible, Dean. But unless Cas gets here and helps us out, we may never know.”

“Then I guess we’ll be in the dark.” Dean said.

“Meaning?” Sam’s heart sank. He wondered why he even bothered asking.

“Cas said that because he’s human now he can’t help us. Can’t help Y/N. If he still had his angel mojo, she’d already be awake.”

“You mean….” Sam’s voice started to break. “she’s gonna die?”

“Sammy an ambulance can’t get here in time, nor can they find this place. And how would they even get a stretcher in here? I would’ve called already if I thought it was possible.”

That was what did it. Sam just looked at your face and barely recognized you. The glow and sparkle you once had was fading fast. And he cried. He’d never see your dazzling smile again. He’d never hear your voice once more, singing in the shower or in Baby on their way to a hunt, never hear you put Dean in his place for being a dumbass, never hear the words “I love you, Sammy.” ever again. He’d never be able to see your fierce Y/E/C eyes hunger for his touch when you were horny. But in his daze and reconciliation of what he’s lost, and with Dean stepping back to give his baby brother some room, neither of them noticed that you had long stopped breathing. 

* * *

Neither Sam nor Dean could bear to give you a hunter’s wake. Instead, they had a special granite marker made for you and buried you on the hill just around the corner from the bunker. They planted your favorite blooms and placed your old stuffed teddy bear by it, the only thing you had left that resembled something of a normal childhood.

They dressed you in an article of clothing that once belong to each of them. One of Sam’s plaid button down shirts with a bit of his cologne spritzed on it, and one of Dean’s solid white undershirts that you liked to sleep in sometimes when all of Sam’s clothes needed to be washed. You were also wearing a sock on each foot that belong to the brothers. They also buried you with the Amulet Sam gave Dean when they were children. They wanted to make sure they were always with you, even in death. You might’ve been Sam’s girl, but Dean always had a soft spot for you in his heart. Your loss hurt him as badly as it did the younger Winchester.

The marker didn’t arrived ready to be plated until 3 weeks after your passing. But when it was finally revealed, Sam and Dean both wept at its beauty.

~~~

_Y/F/N Y/L/N_  
_Forever A Winchester_  
1985 - 2017  
_“Thus Kindly, I Scatter”_


End file.
